Forever
by Memories of Sadness
Summary: Syaoran's about to get married...to MEILING! But of course he doesn't want to. Can he summon the courage to tell Meiling who he really love? How would Sakura react? SS


Author's Note: This is a one-shot SS story as you already know... It's my first one-shot so please no flames.

Thanks alot!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Card Captors Sakura!!!

Forever

It's been ten years since our adventures had begun, in 4th grade. And now I'm about to get married to my fiancée, Meling. And Sakura, she's still out there capturing the clow cards.

"Sakura, aren't you going to Li's wedding?" asked Tomoyo.

"I…I…I don't know, it's too disappointing, you do know what I mean, right?" Sakura said in a disappointing voice. Sakura started to cry a little bit and walked over to the window.

"Please Sakura, don't cry, I know that you love him dearly, and you don't want them to see your disappointment there. I know that you're very happy for Meling. But you know, Syaoran loves you dearly too, he just doesn't want Meling to be upset," said Tomoyo trying to sound helpful.

"Sakura, a card is attacking Tokyo Church," yelled Kero.

"Huh, that's where Syaoran is getting married," Said Sakura wiping her tears, "I'm on my way Kero."

Meling was walking down the isle to Syaoran, "this is my dream come true," Meling said to herself. When she got there, Syaoran mumbled "Sakura," Meling asked him what he said but he didn't reply.

Why didn't I just tell Meling that the one I truly love is Sakura, Syaoran thought to himself.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake, "hurry Sakura!" yelled Kero.

"Sakura?" said Syaoran.

"Li, Sakura needs your help!" exclaimed Kero.

"But…" started Syaoran.

"Ahhhh" yelled Sakura, "Kero, I need your help." That was all she said and then she got thrown to the side of the church.

"Sakura, I'm coming!" yelled Syaoran and he left the wedding. Meling tried to stop him, but she couldn't.

Sakura was unconscious when he got there "I'm sorry Sakura, for not coming to help you earlier, hold on," said Syaoran.

After the card was sealed, Syaoran took Sakura to his house so she could change and rest. Then he went over to apology to Meling, she said that it was O.K., but why didn't he tell her that he only loved Sakura. He said that he did loved Meling too, but like a sister. And it was because he didn't want her to be upset.

"It's o.k. Syaoran, I don't want to force you to marry me if you don't want to, especially if you don't love me."

"Thank you Meling," he said. Meling said that she would give Syaoran time to ask Sakura to marry him.

Sakura was resting in bed and Syaoran sat down right beside her.

"Um Syaoran, I'm sorry for ruining your wedding," Sakura said weakly, forcing a smile.

"It's not your fault," Syaoran said in a soft soothing voice, "I…I didn't want to marry Meling anyways."

Sakura turned to the other side, not facing Syaoran, "I…I thought that you…you loved her, that's why you agreed to marry her."

"No, I…I…I only agreed to marry her because I…I…I was afraid that she would be upset if I didn't. But… the one that I truly love is… you, Sakura," Syaoran said. "Do…do you love me?" he asked her.

"I…I…I'm confused, w…why are you asking me this?" she said.

"Because…because…I…I…want…you to…marry me!" he exclaimed.

Sakura didn't say anything; she just faced him and stared at him. Then she forced herself to stand up and ran out of the room.

Li walked into the living room looking down, "Syaoran, what's wrong?" asked Meling and Tomoyo.

"Sakura, she… she… she won't tell me whether she loves me or not," he said.

That was all Meling needed, she walked out of the room to find Sakura.

Meling found Sakura outside sitting beside the cherry blossoms. "Kinomoto, why won't you answer Syaoran?" asked Meling to Sakura.

"I…I…I don't know," she said.

"Well then let me ask you that question, do you or do you not love Syaoran?" Meling said.

"I…I…I don't know," she replied.

"Oh, Sakura, will you be selfish for once?" Meling said.

"I…I…I do love him, but…I…I…I don't want you to be upset," she confessed.

Meling told Sakura that it was all right, because Sakura is one of her best friend and that she doesn't want to take the person the she loves the most away. Sakura thanked her and went to find Syaoran.

Sakura found Syaoran at a pond, "um…Syaoran," Sakura Started. He got up and looked at Sakura's emerald eyes with his soft brown eyes.

"Yes."

"Um…about what you said earlier…I…I…I do love you!" Sakura said.

"Then…will…will you marry me?" he asked nervously and she said yes.

A few months later, they got married.

"I'm happy for them, really," said Meling.

"You are such a kind and generous person Meling," Tomoyo said as they watch the two happy couple.

Author's Note: Well what do you think? I think that it's pretty decent for the time being don't you agree?I know it's kinda very short but... Please Review!


End file.
